The Way It Should Be!
by flygurl09
Summary: The right couples of Degrassi are finally together!Please R&R!
1. The Couples

The Way It Should Be!!  
This is my first story so plz R&R  
  
Ellie and Sean were walking to homeroom, hand -in-hand, when Mr. Radditch came over the speaker."Would Mr. Sean Cameron report to my office!"  
  
"What did you do now?" asked Ellie.  
"I don't really know, there are sooo many things it could be!!" and with that he kissed her and headed for the principals office. !!!!  
  
Hazel and Jimmy were making out on the bench under the tree and then Jimmy spoke.  
  
"I'm sooo glad I got detention or else I wouldn't have you in my arms right now!"  
"Me too! I love you Jimmy!"  
"I love you too Hazel!!" !!!!  
  
Paige and Spinner were walking to Paige's English class when she said,"We should do something special tonight!"  
  
"Why?" asked Spinner with a questiong look.  
"Just because I love you that's why!!"  
"You could meet me at The Dot at around 5:00, because that's when I get off from work(remember he still works at the Dot) and we could just eat there!"  
"Okay. And then after we could go see a movie?"  
"Sure, what one?"  
"I guess we could go see The Village!"  
"Yeah I've been wanting to see that"  
"Okay we'll I better be going, see you later"  
"Bye" and they kissed and went their separate ways.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I would really like to know if it was good or not so I can make the next chapter!! 


	2. Good Times

Good Times  
If you like this one tell me please!!  
  
Ellie was setting in 5th period History, when she had an idea. Why don't I invite Sean over to my house to "study"? she thought to herself. Would even want to?I'll ask him after school.  
  
Jimmy and Hazel were holding hands in the back of Math class and staring and each other with dazed impressions until the bell interrupted their gaze. They grabbed their books and headed out of the classroom.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" asked Jimmy.  
"We could go see a movie or something?"  
"Babe, I don't care what wedo just as long as I'm with you" and with that he gave her the most wonderful kiss he ever gave her. Just at that moment Paige and Spinner walk by, holding hands, and say "Go somewhere else!?!" and with that they walked on. But hazel didn't ever know who siad it because she was still in a daze, but she only had 5 minutes to get to History so she told Jimmy bye and headed of towards History.  
  
Paige was at her locker when Spinner came up behind her and covered up her eyes and said,"Who is it?"  
  
"Spinner baby what is it?"  
"Look what I got you!"  
She looked at his hands and in them were the most beautiful roses she had ever seen!  
"WOW where did you get them?"  
"I got them at the flower shop down the road at lunchbreak"  
" They are sooo beautiful"  
"Just like you"then he kissed her and went down the hall with butterflies in his stomach.  
  
!Please R&R so I can make more chapters! 


	3. A Fun Night Is Planned

A Fun Night Is Planned!  
  
I hope you like it!! Please R&R!  
  
Sean and Ellie were at the Dot eating, when Paige walked in.  
"Hi Ellie" said Paige  
"Hey whatcha doing?"  
"Waiting for Spin to get off work"  
"Oh we'll nice to see you"  
"Okay bye!"  
Sean finally spoke up and said,"Are you and her still friends??"  
"Yea why do ask?"  
"No reason, just asking"  
Ellie then leaned in to kiss him and they kissed for like a minute or so then they got up,paid, and left to go see a movie.  
  
####  
  
Jimmy was walking over to Hazel's house when he saw Sean and Ellie walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Jimbo, wut up?"  
"I told you never to call me that again, Sean" said Jimmy with an angry expression.  
"Sorry about that I'll try not to, we'll be better be going El"  
"Where are ya'll going?"  
"To the movies. Why?"  
"Me and Hazel are too. Do ya'll want to double date?"  
Sean and Ellie look at each other and Ellie says,"I guess not because we aren't even going to watch the movie" she said looking at Sean.  
"Okay, we'll i guess we'll see you there anyway!" and then Jimmy walks on to Hazel's house to pick her up.  
  
####  
  
Paige sees Spinner and calls him over to talk.  
  
"When are you getting off?"  
"Right now! I've just got to go tell him I'm leaving"  
"Okay I'll Wait"  
Spinner comes back, grabs Paige's hand on they head off to the movie's.  
  
!Sorry about all the movie stuff, I just felt like it was right. If you liked it please R&R! ! 


	4. A Night At The Movies!

A Night At The Movies  
Tell me if ya'll like it and I'll keep writing!!  
  
Sean and Ellie were walking up to the ticketbooth when Jimmy and Hazel walked up.  
"What are ya'll going to see?" asked Jimmy.  
"We were thinking The Cronicles of Riddick maybe?" said Sean.  
"We're were thinking about that, but we decided on White Chicks, I hear it's supposed to be funny!" exclaimed Jimmy.  
"We better go. Our movie starts in about 10 minutes. See ya'll tomorrow at school." said Ellie.  
"Bye!" Hazel and Jimmy said together.  
  
Paige was waiting for Spinner to get the tickets so she went to the bathroom to check her makeup. She overheard a conversation about Ellie and started to listen.  
  
" Yeah, Sean tols me that likes me so after the movie I'm going to kiss him in front of Ellie." said the voice  
I know I've heard that voice somewhere, thought Paige.  
" You and him make a very good couple!" said that second voice.  
I've got to tell Spinner about this, thought Paige to herself. She then went out of the bathroom to find Spinner waiting on her at the doors.  
" You ready?"  
" Not now. I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?" said Spinner.  
" I overheard a conversation about Ellie and Sean. It was this girl,I know I know that voice but I can't place it, who said she was going to kiss Sean in front of Ellie after the movie!!"  
  
" What do we need to do?" asked Spinner. " We need to find Ellie and Sean, and ask him what it's all about!!!"  
  
So do ya'll like it? If you want to tell me R&R!! Plz! 


	5. The After Show

The After Show!!  
I hope everybody likes it! Please R&R!  
  
It all happened so fast. Sean had kissed her up and down, over and over. She kissed him back all over too. He moaned, but just at that moment, the movie ended, the lights came back on and Paige and Spinner came in, trying to find them. They quickly sat up to find Paige talking very fast.  
  
"Wait! Wait! slow down. I can't understand you" exclaimed Ellie. "Okay, Okay, I was in the bathroom when I heard a conversation about how this girl was going to kiss Sean after the movies!" cried Paige.  
Ellie then looked straight at Sean and said," We'll, who is it?"  
Sean answered," I don't know!!"  
  
????  
  
Jimmy and Hazel walked out of the movies feeling very happy. "So did you like the movie?" asked Jimmy. "Yeah if I watched it!" said Hazel, laughing.  
" We should come back sometime." said Jimmy.  
"Yeah we should!" said Hazel.  
They walked out of the building, hand-in-hand, and they headed in the direction of Hazel's house. They were innterupted by a car that was speeding down the road, and they knew it was Jay. They quickly got out of they way before they could get ran over by him. "Man what is his problem?"asked Hazel.  
"I don't know but whatever it is, someone probably pissed him off" said Jimmy." Are you ready to get home?" "Yeah i guess so" said Hazel.  
They then walke dup to Hazel's doorstep and them Jimmy said," I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yeah. Of course" and with that she kissed him and then said goodbye.  
  
Please tell me you liked it because I'm not going to be here for a couple of days, so please R&R!!!! 


	6. It's Over!

It's Over!  
Please R&R!!!!and I hope every one likes it!  
  
Ellie was still staring at Sean when they walked out of the movie.  
  
"I can't believe you told a girl you loved her!" cried Ellie.  
"I told you. I don't know who it is!" exclaimed Sean.  
"So, there where more girls!!" Ellie said  
"No just one other one" said Sean.  
"I can't stand this no more. We're through!!!!" cried Ellie.  
She left feeling good about herself, and about what she had done. Now she could flirt with whoever she wanted!  
  
&&&  
  
Jimmy was in his room after taking Hazel home when someone knocked on the door "Who is it?"said Jimmy. "The boogyman! It's me, Craig!" "What do you want?" " I was wondering if Ellie was single yet?" asked Craig. "No,her and Sean are going out,or were, I think they broke up at the movies." " Oh cool then. Do you think I should ask her out?" asked Craig.  
"It's whatever you want to do, man" said Jimmy. " Okay then. See you at school tomorrow."  
"Okay, bye" said Jimmy.  
  
&&&  
  
Paige was lying in her bead when she thought of something.  
' I wonder what I should get Spin for his birthday?' she thought. ' I could get him a CD, or maybe I could give him something he told me to get'  
She then fell asleep tring to figure out what to get him.  
  
Tell me if ya'll like it, which means R&R!!!! 


	7. The Girl!

The Girl!!  
  
If this wasn't the best chapter, it's because I've been gone to Florida, sorry, but still R&R!!!  
  
P.S. They don't go to school today!!  
  
Ellie woke up and she decided that she would go over to Sean's house and try to smooth things over, so she got in the shower, washed her hair and then fixed it, put on some clothes and walked out the door. She walked over to Sean's house where she met Tracker pulling up on his motorcycle."Is Sean home?" she asked him." Yeah, he should be inside unless he snuck out again!"said Tracker with a laugh. So Ellie went inside, to find Sean setting on the couch with another girl, but she didn't know who. She went over and tapped Sean on the back. He jerked up and then said," What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of someting." "I just came over here to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said last night at the movies, but I can see that you're already over me!" she cried as she ran out the door. " Well now, where were we?" said Manny.  
  
Jimmy was walking over to Ellie's house when he noticed she was walking down the road, with what looked like tears running down her eyes, so he ran over to her and asked," What's wrong, El?" "Everything!!" she exclaimed."We'll why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about it, okay?" said Jimmy. She nodded her head and they went inside and went up to Ellie's room. Jimmy sat down on her bed and then waited for Ellie to do the same before he said anything. She then sat down and said," You know how me and Sean were going out?" "Yeah"said Jimmy. " Well we broke up because he told another girl that he loved her, and guess who that girl was? Manny!!!!!" she cried and then laid down on Jimmy's lap and started to cry." It'll be okay, El, I promise. I'll stay with you until you feel better, okay?" " Really? You would do that for me?" siad Ellie. "Of course why not?" said Jimmy. " Thanks Jimmy you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." Ellie said and then she gave him a kiss. Jimmy looked deep into her eyes and said," Ellie, I know this may not be the best time to ask you but would you go out with me?" She leaned in for a kiss and said," Does that answer you're question?" " Yeah, yeah, I think it did!" And hen they started making out on the bed, until Ellie's mom called her," El, someone's here to see you!"  
  
Paige woke up to Spinner looking her in the face."Hon, what are you doing here?" "What? Can I not come me my one and only?" said Spinner, while leaning down to kiss Paige. She kiss him back and said, "Hon, what would you like me to get you for your birthday?" "Well why don't we just go to the mall and look around?" "Okay just let me get dressed" "Can I watch?" said Spinner. "Well i guess you can help me, if you know what I mean." Spinner got up and started kissing her up and down. He then moved her over to the bed, and then slipped off her tanktop and was amazed by the wonderful site. Paige saw him looking and put his havd on one of her breast and Spinner said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She knew in her mind that she was ready but she wasn't going to spoil her first time, but she had to go with her instinct. "Spin I.........  
  
Muhahahaha!!! Sorry but if I don't do that, noone will want to read. Well if you want it to continue please R&R!!! 


	8. Way To Much!

Chapter 8: Way Too Much!

Sean and Manny were now an item at school and Sean couldn't be more happy! From what he could tell Ellie was still trying to get over him , but he wasn't paying much attention because he was in the middle of making out with Manny. They went down to the basement and Sean was taking Manny's clothes of, but he stopped himself. " Manny, are you sure about this?" " Of corse I am!" She then started taking off his pants and then took off her own. He then went inside her and they started going at a really fast pace, and then Sean released inside her and then they slowed down, got dressed and headed on up. But what they didn't know was that someone else had been watching, and that someone was........

Ellie and Jimmy were also an item at school, and when everyone found out everybody started asking ' what about Sean' or 'are you cheating on him?' She just ignored them and kept kissing Jimmy. Ellie had 2nd period in english and Jimmy had history. So they kissed and went their separate ways. When Jimmy got to history, he was stopped by Craig. " Hey man, wut up?" said Jimmy. " Not to much except you stole my girl!!" " What are you talking about man, she's not your girl she's mine!!" " Well she won't be when I'm through with you!!"

" Spin I want to. I have for so long now, but I can't. I want our first time to be more romantic than this, okay?" " Sure Honey, whatever you want." " Okay! Now let's go to the mall and go shopping!!" So she got dressed with a little ''help'' from Spinner( manily just kissing) and then they headed out the door. When they got to the mall they headed strait to the clothing store and Paige bought Spinner so many things he couldn't even count them. So after they were through shopping they went and ate at the food court. " So honey what do you want, my treat?" said Spinner." Well chinese sounds really good right now!" So they got chinese and sat down at one of the tables. " Paige when do you think you'll be ready, because I'm sooo ready!" Paige thought to herself for a moment, 'well I could do it after Dylan's hockey game this weekend?' " Spin how about tomorrow night at my house after the game?" " That sounds great hon!" said Spinner. Tomorrow afternoon, Paige and Spinner were going to have sex for the first time.

So???????? How did everyone like it? Plz R&R!!


End file.
